coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall
Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall (Cancion) Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall es el primer sencillo de la banda britanica de rock alternativo Coldplay para su quinto album de estudio, Mylo Xyloto del año 2011. Fue lanzado el 3 de junio de 2011 como descarga digital, excepto en el Reino Unido, donde fue lanzado el 5 de junio del mismo año. Letra Turn the music up, I got my records on I shut the world outside until the lights come on Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night Until Monday morning feels another life I turn the music up I’m on a roll this time And heaven is in sight I turn the music up, I got my records on From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song Don’t want to see another generation drop I’d rather be a comma than a full stop Maybe I’m in the black, maybe I’m on my knees Maybe I’m in the gap between the two trapezes But my heart is beating and my pulses start Cathedrals in my heart And we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into To tell me it’s alright As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony And every tear’s a waterfall Is a waterfall Oh Is a waterfall Oh oh oh Is a is a waterfall Every tear Is a waterfall Oh oh oh So you can hurt, hurt me bad But still I’ll raise the flag Oh It was a wa wa wa wa wa-a-terfall A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall. Traduccion Subo la música, hago sonar mis CDs Encierro al mundo hasta que las luces vengan Quizá las calles se enciendan, quizá los árboles se hayan ido Mi corazón empieza a latir al son de mi canción favorita Y todos los niños bailan, bailan toda la noche Hasta la mañana del lunes siente otra vida Subo la música Estoy en una racha esta vez Y el cielo está a la vista Subo la música, hago sonar mis CDs Por debajo de los escombros canto una canción rebelde No quiero ver caer a otra generación más Preferiría ser una coma que un punto final Quizá esté de luto, quizá esté arrodillado Quizá esté en la brecha entre dos trapecios Pero mi corazón está latiendo y mis pulsos cobran vida Catedrales en mi corazón Y te juro que vimos esta luz Emergir en intermitente Para decirme que está bien Mientras trepamos muros, cada sirena es una sinfonía Y cada lágrima es una cascada Es una cascada, oh! Es una cascada, oh! oh! oh! Es una cascada Cada lágrima Es una cascada, oh! oh! oh! Así que puedes herirme, herirme a morir Pero seguiré levantando la bandera Oh, Fué una ca-a-a-a-ascada Una ca-a-a-a-ascada Cada lágrima Cada lágrima Cada lágrima es una cascada Cada lágrima Cada lágrima Cada lágrima es una cascada. thumbthumb|right|363px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mylo Xyloto